Lovely Jewel
by sakuraXgaara15
Summary: Yami Bakura, the thief king, has fallen for a certain young lady, and doesn't know how to react. After finding out her true form, will he still love her..? BakuraXOC, YugiXTea, some TristanXOC, JoeyXMai


Yo yoooo, mah peeps! It's been a long time, neh? I've missed you all SO much! 3 Sorry about the other fic. I've kinda lost my inspiration for it. SasuXSaku sucks. Big time.

So anyways, this fic will contain a few original characters of mine. I've made a few of them on Facebook. Which, by the way, is great for RPing. Add Miaka Michu to see what she looks like, 'kay?

I know Yu-Gi-Oh's kinda a big difference from Naruto, but whatever. It's still brilliant. (P.S. THIS IS NOT YUGIOH GX! THAT SHOW IS ANTI-LOVE!!)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bakuraaaa!" …"Bakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, shut up, you".

"But Bakuraaa! I can't find my flashlight!", the younger girl cried.

"How in the name of Rah is that my problem?", he snapped.

"It just is! Now help me look!" Miaka flailed her arms around frantically as she ran around the room, obviously upset.

"It's just a flashlight, Miaka. Honestly…" Bakura flipped his long, white hair over his shoulder in a bored manner.

"We can buy you a new one later"

"There is no later, dummy!", her head shook side to side, longer, dark purple hair swaying furiously, "It has to be now!"

"We still have two days until we leave for camp, idiot", he scoffed.

"Hmph! You're such a meanie!", she pouted and flopped down on the bed.

Bakura sighed and sat beside her. "You're all worked up about nothing. It's pissing me off"

"Oh, everything pisses you off, jerk", Miaka sat up and leaned on him.

Growling, he pushed her away. "Don't try any of that crap on me, Miaka".

"Bakura! We live together! I should at LEAST be able to cuddle you! Ryou-chama let's me cuddle him!", she whined.

"Well, very much like yourself, he's a fool", he grinned, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his lap.

"How com yooou get to be intimate with me, but I can't do the same to you? Huh?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Because why?"

"Oh, shut up, would you?", Bakura put the other hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him, leaning in for a kiss.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Miaka growled, "Of all the times…" She reluctantly pulled away from Bakura and got up, heading down the stairs.

"Aww, c'mon, Miaka! Open up dah door, would ya?", called a familiar voice.

"Coooming" She opened up the door to see Joey. Smiling, she let him in.

"Ya all packed, yet? I am! Hehe!", the blond grinned and hugged her.

Bakura trudged down, saw Joey and glared. "No! I can't find my flashlight!", she frowned.

"Seriously? I couldn't find mine for dah longes' time! Guess where it was?"

"Where??", Miaka's eyes sparkled.

"Under dah bed!", he laughed.

She blinked, turned and ran back up the stairs. Joey tilted his head curiously as he watched her go.

"What're you doing here, fool?", Bakura stood before him.

"Ah! Bakura!", Joey laughed nervously. "How ya doin', buddy?"

"Hn. Answer my question, Wheeler."

"Oh, I came to see if you guys needed any 'elp packin' ya bags!"

"I don't. She, on the other hand, does", Bakura sighed and went into the kitchen, leaving the blond by himself in the front hall.

Miaka ran back down, holding a black flashlight.

"Ah, y' found it, eh?", he grinned.

"Sure did! Under my bed, no less!", she giggled and twirled happily. "Thanks, Joey! You're a lifesaver!" Miaka pranced over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aaah, c'mon, Miaka! Y' makin' me blush!", Joey laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Bakuraaa!"

"What?", he called from the kitchen.

"Call Tea for me, would you?"

"Why?"

"Because I want her to come over!"

"Why…?"

"JUST BECAUSE!", Miaka flailed.

"Easy der, girlie. Tea's on her way over right now. Somethin' 'bout shoppin'…?" Joey shrugged, "Some girl stuff".

She squealed, "Oh, I love Tea!", and skipped off happily to join Bakura in the kitchen. He was sitting on the ground, eating a pear.

"What'cha doin' down there, BakuBaku?", Miaka giggled.

"What does it look like?", he grumbled in response.

Pouting, she plopped herself in his lap. "Y'know, if you stay so grumpy all the time, it might become permanent."

"Hn."

"Yo, Miaka! You got company!", Joey called to her.

She smiled. "Coming!" The girl placed a soft kiss on Bakura's cheek and got up, heading to where she had previously been.

"Miaka!" Several peopled smiled at her.

One was short, with spiky red, yellow and black hair. Another was tall, with shoulder-length brown hair. And the third, which Miaka was secretly the happiest to see, was taller than the second, at about Joey height, and had short brown hair.

"Yugi! Tea! Tristan!", she exclaimed happily.

"So how's my favourite girl, huh?", Tristan laughed and brought her into his arms.

She hugged him and smiled, "Good! Joey helped me find my flashlight! So now I'm all packed for camp!"

"That's great! The airhead actually did something good for a change!"

"'ey! Shut ya mouth, Tristan!" He laughed again.

"Miaka! What about shopping? You still need new clothes, right?", Tea flailed.

"Of course I do! You can never have enough, right?" Both girls giggled.

"Right!"

"Say, Miaka. Um… do we have to come, too?", Yugi smiled nervously up at her.

She blinked, "But of course, Yugi. Your girlfriend, Tea, needs help picking a bikini out for camp. So obviously, she needs you there".

Yugi's face turned bright red. "O-Okay…I'll do it!" Tea bounced happily.

"So what're we waiting for, huh? Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Okay, okay. Bakura!", she called into the kitchen, "Get your butt out here, now! We're leaving!"

"And what if I don't want to go, huh?", was his rather rude response.

"Then I'll come in there, do your hair in ponytails, then we'll leave!" No response this time.

Bakura trudged in, put on his shoes and walked outside wordlessly.

Tea giggled and nudged Miaka, "Got him trained like a dog, huh?"

Miaka replied with a giggle. "Oh yeah."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh! Just look at that! Isn't it great?"

"Sure is! You should try it on!"

"Nah, I want that one, over there!", Miaka pointed to a purple string bikini with black stripes.

"You, however, should try it! Pink is totally your colour!" Tea smiled, "You know what? I think I will." She lifted the pink bikini off the rack and headed for a change room.

"Yugi! Joey! Tristan! Bakura! Come watch us, 'kay?" Miaka followed her friend and they each entered separate stalls.

The boys headed for the benches in front of the change rooms and sat, bored.

"I bet Tea's gunna look great, huh, Yug?" Joey grinned and nudged his smaller friend.

Yugi blushed again, "Y-Yes! I'm sure she'll look…", he trailed off when he saw her emerge, "…beautiful…"

Both girls had come out, standing there, in all their glory, sporting new bathing suits. And skimpy ones, at that.

Tea giggled and twirled, "So how do I look, Yugi?" He mumbled something, still blushing and smiled. She smiled back, obviously understanding.

"And what about you boys, huh?", Miaka winked, "How do I look?"

Tristan and Joey's jaws had both dropped to the floor in a comical fashion.

"Whoa…", Tristan let out.

"Miaka! Dat's dah hottest t'ing I ever did see!", Joey laughed and gave her the thumbs up.

She smiled. "Glad you think so! Now what about you two?", she gave Tristan and Bakura a firm stare.

Bakura sighed, "You look fine."

"…fine?", she asked in disbelief.

"Hn".

Silence.

The guys, and Tea, and glared at him. Tristan spoke up, "Dude, she's gorgeous! Just look at her!"

"Hn. Shut up, Taylor. I don't believe anyone was asking for your opinion."

"Actually, I did", Miaka glared and stormed back into her stall.

"Jerk!", Tea gave him one final glare before doing the same as her friend.

"That was awfully mean of you, Bakura! Honestly, she looked really hot! You should've been nice and told her how you felt!", Yugi cried.

Bakura snorted, "I don't have to do anything."

Tristan resisted punching his lights out. If anyone in the group had a problem with the soul-stealing beauty (Bakura… ), it was Tristan.

See, Miaka had been the holder of his heart since the day he'd met her.

Beautiful, long hair than shone in the sun, and enchanting, deep purple eyes to match, that sometimes changed to red. Her body looked like it'd been carved by perverted angels. Perfectly curved in all the right ways. Meaning, she was like a goddess. Actually, she was, in a way.

Miaka had been born from an angel and the Devil's son. Yeah, the actual Devil. While a bridge meeting had been taking place between Heaven and Hell, Miaka's mother, Sakura, had sneaked off. Under a beautiful tree of white blossoms she lay, resting. Now, during said meetings, the Devil's son had to be present, unless a good excuse had been given. The meetings served the purpose of keeping the peace between both underworlds. But, stung by boredom, he had decided to take a walk. Now, devils and angels can't go to their opposite sides. For example, if an angel were to travel into Hell accidentally, they'd go up in flames. Basically the same thing would happen to a devil in Heaven. Anyways, while Miaka's father was leaving, he saw a beautiful woman, perched up in a tree. The reaction was almost instant. Love at first sight. (…) And, as angels and devils couldn't be together, they were banned from Heaven and Hell. They had four children on earth. Two boys, and two girls. Miaka was the youngest of the two girls. And at about the age of five, all of her family was destroyed. The Devil was so angry at his son, that he decided to separate him from those he loved. Miaka and her older sister, Ayame, were the only survivors. (Sorry 'bout that. I felt all YuGiOh fans reading this fic should know who was randomly coming in and bein' with Bakura. Back to the story.)

After a few minutes of waiting, both girls came out, bikinis in hand. Silently, without a word to the boys, they went over to the cash and paid for their bathing suits. They then proceeded to leave the store.

"Where're they going, Joey?", Yugi blinked and looked up at his blond friend.

"Dunno, Yug. Let's go find out. C'mon!", he stood and ran after them.

"A-Alright!", Yugi followed Joey.

"Guess I better go to. Miaka might need some… comforting", Tristan shot Bakura a smirk before following his two friend.

"Insolent fool", Bakura growled, joining the group outside a dress store.

"Ooooh! Miaka! You'd look absolutely gorgeous in that one!", Tea had her face pressed up against the glass with her dark haired friend, both eyes twinkling with excitement.

"And that one would be great on you, Tea! So pretty!"

"Let's go buy them!"

"Yeah!" They ran inside.

"Y'know… as much fun as sitting and watching the girls try on dresses sounds, I'm kinda hungry. I'm gunna go grab a burger. You comin', Tristan?", Joey yawned and nodded towards the food court.

Tristan shrugged, "Sure, man. See you later, Yugi!"

The two best friends waved and walked off.

"Just you and me now, huh, Bakura?", Yugi smiled up at him innocently.

"Hn", was his reply as he trudged inside the store. Yugi sighed and did the same.

Their two girls were running around the store, picking out things for themselves and each other. Occasionally, they'd go try one on. Without time to comment, the two guys just stood, gawking.

"Honestly… we're going to camp. Why would they need dresses?", Bakura scoffed.

Yugi laughed, "They're girls, for one thing. Really crazy, huh?", he paused, "Oh! And there's gunna be a dance on the last day!"

"A dance…?"

"Yep! Like the one we had at school a while back!"

"Oh. Hn." Bakura remembered what had happened at the last dance they'd attended. Dirty dancing, lots of drinking and yelling… He shook his head at the thought of it. "_That night…_", Bakura frowned. That was the night he'd _almost_ slept with Miaka, if she hadn't been drunk. Of course, Yugi and Tea were the only ones who knew about it. Tristan would be heartbroken and Joey would get protective of Miaka and beat Bakura up.

"This one, Tea! This is the one I want!", Miaka squealed happily from her stall and sprang out.

Bakura blinked. There Miaka stood, a big goofy grin plastered across her face, in the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen… It was a short, thigh-length dress that was cut low, showing a teasing glimpse of cleavage. Tight spaghetti straps, and wavy bottom. It swayed when she moved. The crimson fabric that hugged her body in all the right place looked amazing.

Tea gasped. "You lucky little bitch! You look so hot!"

Miaka giggled, "Thanks, hun. Now let's find you one!", she grabbed her best friend's arm and ran off.

"Try this on! Try this on!" "No, no. I couldn't. It's too… exposing", Tea blushed.

"Baby, it'll look sooo good!", a grin spread across her cute face, "It'd show off your great butt!"

"W-What? It's not great! It's too big!", Tea whined.

"It's great! Not flat like some girls. Ew.", Miaka laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny", Tea replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up and put it on, would you?", Miaka shoved her friend inside a stall and waited.

"Yugi! Bakura! Get over here and be ready to tell Tea how fabulous she looks!" The boys obeyed.

"Baby! Come out!", Miaka banged on the door. "It's so… short! And… revealing! Ah!", Tea stumbled out. Her dress was a dark green one with black trim. It had thick straps, both matching the trim. It was the same as Miaka's after that part, minus the wavy black bottom.

"I don't like it!", Tea cried.

Yugi's face was as red as a tomato.

Bakura could care less as he stood and picked at his nails.

"Tea! You look beautiful!", Miaka embraced her friend.

"Yugi… w-what do you think?", Tea peered at him, blushing.

"You look… Tea… you look… amazing…", her boyfriend replied, looking away after she smiled.

"Okay! I'll get it!" They both changed, purchased the dresses and left.

"Where'd Tristan and Joey go, by they way", Tea asked.

"Oh, to the food court! Joey was hungry!", Yugi smiled up at her. She nodded and grabbed Miaka's hand, running ahead.

"Hey girls! Wait up!", Yugi called after them and started to run. Bakura followed.

"JOOOOOEY! TRIIIISTAAAAN?", the girls yelled and looked around.

"Ova' hea', ladies!", Joey grinned and waved them over to a small table, covered in burgers and fries and milkshakes.

"Oh, yum!", Miaka took a seat beside Tristan and grabbed a few fries, popping them into her mouth.

Tea sat across from her and took a bite of Joey's burger. "Ey! I was eatin' dat!", Joey frowned.

"Oh, relax, you big glutton", Tristan laughed. The girls giggled in unison.

A low growl was heard from behind Miaka. She turned and smiled. "Took you long enough, slow-poke", she winked and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Hn". He sat.

"Where's Yugi?", Tea blinked at Bakura.

"…in the bathroom…"

"Oh! Okay! I'll be right back!", she sprang up and ran off to the family washroom, knowing no one ever used it and that a certain short fellow could be located there.

"Where's she off tah?", Joey tilted his head with half a burger in his mouth.

"When you're older, Joey. When you're older".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yeah. That was short. -shrugs- But oh well.**

**If you hadn't already noticed, I'm a HUUUUGE Bakura fangirl. I love him. 3**

**xXxXXXxXx**

**Febe: Neh, Naushii! Like it?**

**Naushin: Er. When do I come in? **

**Febe: ..uh, never?**

**Naushin: ...**

**Febe: Ha.**

**xXxXXXxXx**

**Review, please and thank you!**

**Please.**

** 3**


End file.
